magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasrael Resurrection Horse
Sasrael resurrection horses are the only creatures, other than phoenixes, with the ability to return to life. If one of these majestic horses succumbs to death, an astonishing event will take place: the creature will burst into flame, and what was a living creature will become nothing more than charred pile of ashes. For those first witnessing this transformation, it is a strange and worrying event. But despite being rather frightening, this time is to be celebrated, for sitting in the center of those ashes will be a new egg – small, but full of new life. This reborn being will still hold the spirit of the old, but will lead a different life. When the egg eventually breaks and the hatchling climbs out, one should notice that its bright coloring has remained the same. As with the mighty phoenixes, resurrection horses exist in two very different, beautiful forms. This is a sasrael horse, born with an unearthly mane of fire and a form resembling that of a skeleton. As its odd appearance may indicate, resurrection horses are not very friendly, despite their endlessly positive effects on people. They do not care to be ridden, and are most content when in each other's companies or socializing with phoenixes. They have no need to be trained, and so any time that they choose to spend with a human companion is valuable indeed. Egg Tendrils of orange flame burst from this egg, making it impossible to touch with bare hands. Hatchling It is something of a relief to have a resurrection horse as a companion. Unlike most hatchlings, these creatures do not need constant supervision or protection. They are free to gallop where they like, and have an even stronger love of adventure than most animals. This may be because these hatchlings have no fear of death: if injured or even killed, they will simply burst into flame and return to their egg stage. This does not happen often, as these horses are very intelligent and even the most playful of foals does not endanger itself frequently. If a magi is looking for their foal companion, they should not be hard to spot: endlessly burning fire makes them quite easy to find. Adult There is no true adulthood for resurrection horses, as they are seemingly immortal. But the time does come when the small foal grows to its full potential, and so too grows into its powers. Besides the most desired magic of eternal life, these horses bring great luck and inspiration to those who befriend them. Magis with these companion do not often suffer from depression or ill luck, and find their studies to become easier. As with most creatures, resurrection horses grow more knowledgeable with age. The incredible thing about these creatures is that they retain most of what they have learned, even when reborn into a new body. Because resurrection horses live forever, they do not breed often and are rather rare. Finding an actual new egg, and not just a reborn resurrection horse, is all but impossible. It is said that a perfectly new egg can only be brought into the World on one day, the day when the year dies. This makes them very difficult companions to obtain. Instead, these horses are gifted to younger magi from older magi, passed down through the ages. No one knows where these creatures originated from, or how they came to be. They are so ancient that all records have been lost, or succumbed to age. No one can even say where they are thought to have come from: unlike most companions, resurrection horses wander the world, and are not found in just one location. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 178 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (January 2011) * Released: January 1, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien fire Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Equines Category:Resurrection Horses Category:Fire